nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of the Enlightened
Rise of the Enlightened is a custom Nazi Zombies map and the final level (map nine) of the Apocalypse IV: Imminent Impact ''storyline. Opening Cutscene A wooden door is blown open that leads to the basement of Makarov's safehouse, and Space Marines Kyle Pierson, Michael Williams, Amanda Wolfe, and Micah Moyer enter with their pistols drawn. "Clear the basement. Look for Makarov," Pierson commands. Wolfe tosses a flashbang into the bathroom. The flashbang explodes, and two of Makarov's Ultranationalists come tripping out. Wolfe makes quick work of them by shooting them at point blank range in the head. "Bathroom clear," she announes. Two Ultranationalists come running out of a bedroom. Williams shoots them. "Seal off all the doors and windows!" Pierson announces. "Sir," begins Wolfe, "they already are." "What?" he asks. "Yeah," interrupts Williams, "each window in the bedroom and kitchen is too." "They must have known we were coming," Pierson says, "So Makarov's probably long gone by now." "I don't think they were preparing for us," Moyer says, "they were preparing for zombies!" he yells as he shoots a zombie that is trying to break down a barrier. "Looks like we gotta hold off on killin' Makarov. Right now, focus on killing these hell spawns!" Pierson commands. Ending Cutscene Kyle Pierson, Michael Williams, Amanda Wolfe, and Micah Moyer eventually eliminate all the zombies in and around Makarov's safehouse. They reach the top floor of the safehouse, and find Makarov calmly sitting in chair drinking a margarita while facing a large shattered window. Pierson approaches him. "Vladimir Makarov, you are under arrest by terms of the Federation Law Code." Makarov begins chuckling, "Hehehe, you fools. You just don't get it, do you?". "What the fuck are you talking about you filthy Russian pig?!" shouts Wolfe. "This is all fake. Everything you know is a lie. Dreamland." "What?" asks Pierson. "My dear boy," Makarov says, "It has only just begun!". He then spins around in his chair and commits suicide in the form of shooting himself in the head with a Desert Eagle. Pierson, Williams, Wolfe, and Moyer lower their weapons and gaze up into the sky at the Moon, which is only a few miles above the Earth at this point. The screen then goes black. Suddenly, the screen comes back, only this time it shows Alex Mason sitting in a chair. He has just been jolted awake by an electric shock. "What are the numbers, Mason?!" screams an interrogator. The scene suddenly goes black, and the credits roll. Enemies *Makarov's zombies - Makarov's zombies are the only enemy in this map. They wear created by Makarov's scientists and doctors. These zombies wear militia type clothing. They act the same way as regular zombies. Weapons 'Pistols' *M9mm *Parasite *Space Eagle 'Machine Pistols' *G18 *TMP *SMP2000 'Submachine Guns' *P90 *MP5K *Vector *GMP45 'Assault Rifles' *M15 *AAR *AUG *TAR-21 *AK-900 *SPAR-H *FAMAS G2 *M4A4 Carbine 'Shotguns' *AA-12 *M1014 *Triple-Barreled Shotgun 'Light Machine Guns' *RPD *M60X1 'Sniper Rifles' *M21 *Dragunov B 'Launchers' *RPE-2 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun *Nuclear Frag Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box is exactly the same as its canonical version. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. Perk-a-Colas *Stamin-Up *Juggernog *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper *Quick Revive *Double Tap Root Beer Power-Ups ''Coming soon... ﻿﻿ Category:Rise of the Enlightened Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith